A Night in Jail, a Life in Lust
by irldothewindything
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow get pulled away to jail for a night.
1. A Night in Jail

It started as a shove, an innocent maneuver to get through the crowded bar. Then it turned into a grabbing of a shoulder, and a quick turning of heads.

"Hey! Don't fucking shove me!" the taller of the two had yelled.

The orange-haired man put his hands up in defense. "Woah, man. Just tryin' ta get through..didn't mean ta start anything.." He began to saunter away, head bowed slightly as he continued on through the crowd, but the bluenette had stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a punch to the face. The sound of bone crunching met his ears and he sighed blissfully. Screams and yelling erupted throughout the bar. The man retaliated, holding his nose and attempting a punch to the shoulder but failing as his hand was grasped in a steel-like grip, and his knee rose to hit the taller man in the groin. He groaned loudly and brought both hands down.

"You..bastard..!" He lunged at the man, effectively pinning him with a hand on his throat. He punched him repeatedly, neither of them noticing as the sirens roared, or as the cops pulled him off of the man, handcuffing the two of them and dragging them to the car.

oO0Oo

"Jeagerjaques! Kurosaki! Get your asses up!" a redheaded cop yelled, banging at the bars.

Grimmjow groaned, head aching from last night, although he was still slightly buzzed.

"Fuck off cop.." he growled out.

"Fine, starve. I honestly won't care," he sauntered away as he spoke.

Grimmjow rolled over on the uncomfortable cot, only to face bright orange hair, and a curled up body. His eyes widened, before glaring down at the man. He pulled back a hand, with the intention of hitting him, but was trapped as Kurosaki rolled over and clung to his waist, burying his face in his chest.

"Kurosaki..what the fuck?"

Ichigo blinked up at him, eyes half-lidded. "Hnn..?"

Shit! Grimmjow was such a softie when it came to cute things. Ichigo smiled up at him. Grimmjow bit his lip harshly, nearly enough to draw blood.

"Grimmjow..Jeagerjaques.." Ichigo's smile warped into a smirk as he spoke, running a finger down Grimmjow's shirt-clad chest, still clearly drunk, though he never broke eye contact. "Fuck me..fuck me as hard as you can.."

Grimmjow suppressed a groan. Barely. "Fine..pants off. Now,"

Ichigo complied, reaching down between them and unbuttoning his skinny jeans, shimmying out of them quickly and grinning.

"Goin' commando I see.." Grimmjow husked out.

Ichigo nodded, bringing his hand down slowly, resting it on Grimmjow's crotch. Grimmjow sucked in a breath , closing his eyes and placing his hands on Ichigo's hips. Ichigo reached down into Grimmjow's pants, passing his boxers and gripping his half-hard cock tightly, pumping slowly. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist weakly and pulled it up, twisting Ichigo around, panting slightly as he did. He tugged his pants off, groaning as his throbbing member met the cold air of the jail cell. Grimmjow brought two fingers up to his lips, coating them in saliva quickly, patience having never been nice with him before. He brought his hand down to Ichigo's puckered entrance, slowly inserting the two fingers. Grimmjow twisted and pushed his fingers inside of Ichigo, reveling in the short gasps and tortured breathing of the orange-haired man. He gave Ichigo no warning as he entered him, pushing slow and hard. Ichigo gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion. He felt the pain, but it was numbed a great amount by his still drunk mind.

"G-Grimmjow.." he managed to choke out weakly. The blue eyes shut tightly as the heat of the man before him sheathed him slowly.

"Guh..you're so..tight.." Grimmjow practically growled out. Ichigo was panting, his breath coming out in short bursts. Grimmjow pulled out almost completely, before slamming back in roughly. Ichigo cried out, half in pain half in pleasure. Grimmjow quickly brought his free hand up to cover Ichigo's mouth, growling out a quick, "Keep your damn mouth shut or no more _this_," He emphasized the last word by thrusting back in once again, tilting his hips slightly as he did. Ichigo's breath hitched, his head swimming for a second as Grimmjow thrust. But then he did it again. And again, and again. Ichigo's breathing was uneven as Grimmjow pounded into him, the eyes of both men shut tightly. Grimmjow leaned down, his pace constant as he trailed his tongue along the side of Ichigo's neck, pulling a shiver from the man, before he sunk his sharp teeth into the soft flesh there. Ichigo thrust back against Grimmjow, meeting his thrusts with all the strength he had. Ichigo could only make guttural noises, his whole body feeling as though it were on fire. Grimmjow reached forward, gripping Ichigo's dripping cock and pumping slowly. Ichigo whimpered, his bottom lip caught between his perfect teeth. It only took a few strokes and Ichigo was done for, his body clenching around Grimmjow, a muffled scream escaping from him, Grimmjow's jaw tightening its grip on Ichigo's neck, cumming deep inside the smaller man. They lay there, panting, for many minutes, before Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo slowly, licking up the blood left on his neck. He felt Ichigo shiver under him and he smirked. He quickly pulled his pants back on, the redheaded cop returning.

"Jeagerjaques! You're outta here!" he could hear him yell.

"Meet me at the bar tomorrow at seven.." he whispered into Ichigo's ear. He shivered, nodding as Grimmjow sauntered out of the cell.

***Authors note***

** Randomly requested by my friend~ Just a one-shot but I might continue it. Tell me what you think~**


	2. The Sober Meeting

**Chapter Two**

**Hope you Kitties like it~ ;D**

Ichigo sighed, pulling his pants back on and squirming uncomfortably at the feeling.

"Shit.." he whispered to himself as he attempted to reposition himself on the cot. His drunkenness from earlier had faded, leaving him with a pounding head. "Guess I should try'n sleep some.." He pulled the pillow, if you could call it that, closer to him, resting his aching head upon it gently. His eyes closed quickly, his head swimming as his mind filled with thoughts of only minutes before. He was just about to slip under when his name was called.

"Kurosaki! Yer next!" the redheaded cop growled out. Ichigo groaned to himself.

"Don't talk so fuckin' loud.." Ichigo sat up slowly as he held his head. The cop smirked.

"Sportin' yerself a good ol' hangover, huh? Well, just keep yer pants on while the nice police people drive ya home,"

"Fuck you.." was all he could muster as he stood up, wobbling, the combination of a hangover and a head rush threatening to bring him to his knees.

"Catch me when I'm off shift," he said, winking gaudily. Ichigo didn't have the energy to come up with a comeback for that.

"Tch.." Ichigo spit out as he exited the now open cell.

The annoying-as-fuck cop had come up behind him after closing the cell door, whispering into his ear as he slapped another pair of cuffs on the Strawberry. "I heard ya moanin'.." a smirk played on his lips as he spoke.

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound uninterested. But was he seriously so obviously hitting on him? It was ridiculously sickening.

He nodded, gripping Ichigo's arm firmly. "Yes, really. Now come one, I gotta take ya home since yer ride isn't here, and you're obviously to hung-over to drive straight," he slowly stood up to his full height, grinning. Ichigo allowed himself to be taken out of the room without a single word of protest.

oO0Oo

After Ichigo was home and safe from that creep of a cop, he decided to do the first thing that came to his mind. Sleep. He reached his room in his small but cozy apartment, sighing blissfully as his body hit the sheets, his head falling soon after onto the pillow. He didn't bother to pull the sheets over, seeing as he was dead tired anyway. Sleep was almost there, so close that he could almost taste the wet-dream that was sure to come from earlier events, when his phone rang.

He bolted up, regretting the action when his head surged with renewed pain. "What the fuck.." He fished in his pockets a couple of times answering it on the last ring, practically growling as he heard an exasperated Shinji on the other line.

"Ohmygod! Ichi! Thank God you answered! Are you alright? What happened? Where are you?" Ichigo actually had to hold the phone away from his ear to listen to the blonde man without felling like his head was going to explode from the force of his voice alone.

"Shinji..Shinji! Just..shut the fuck up..my head hurts, my ass hurts, my face hurts and I just wanna sleep..can ya give me just that much?" He could practically hear the pout on the man's lips.

"Fine. But I'm going over and you are going to tell me everything when you're awake and a little less..irritable," he said, like this happened every day. Which it didn't, thank God.

But, Ichigo could deal with this situation. "Yeah, yeah. Alright, whatever. As long as I get to sleep," Ichigo said, yawning loudly to add to the words.

"Be there in ten~" Shinji said, winking over the phone, unknown to Ichigo of course. He slammed his phone down, this time reaching down to snatch up the covers and pulls them over himself. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

oO0Oo

Grimmjow sighed happily as he left the side of Ichigo, practically waltzing out of the cell. He smirked as he made eye contact with the cop. "Abarai.." He said levelly.

"Jeagerjaques.."

Grimmjow could spit on him. Useless shit, callin' himself a cop. "Just get me outta here so I can ready for my date with that nice ass in there," Grimmjow said, jerking his thumb back towards the cell he just recently left. Renji glared up at him, Grimmjow only smirking back down at him.

"Yeah fuckin' right.."

"Yes, fucking is right," Grimmjow could laugh with how Renji practically growled. "He won't even give you a second glance now that I've fucked 'im.."

"Whatever, just get outta here..Lisa!" A short girl with black hair pulled and braided on either side of her head appeared, her dark eyes covered with glasses.

"Yes, Abarai?" she said, looking up at him expectantly.

"Return Jeagerjaques' stuff to him and escort him to his car please.." Renji said, bringing a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

Lisa's eyes seemed to gleam at the thought of touching anything that belonged to Grimmjow. It made him wanna gag. And apparently Abarai felt the same way. "Yes, sir," she said firmly, beginning to walk and motioning for Grimmjow to follow her. He complied, thinking of his upcoming 'date' with the Strawberry. Oh, this was going to be fun.

oO0Oo

Ichigo thought he was gonna have a wet-dream, and oh was he more than right. It was just getting to the good part, when he heard his door slam open and a nervous looking Shinji could be seen running up to his bedside. "Ichi!"

Ichigo's eyes flashed open, finding himself tangled in his now hot and sweaty sheets. "Fuck.."

"Jesus, Ichi. Ya fuckin' scared me. I thought ya were gettin' raped er sumthin' in here," Ichigo could see Shinji's eyes were still slightly wide.

Ichigo couldn't find any suitable words, so he went with whatever happened to be in his mind. "Wayta ruin the fuckin' fun.." he said, pouting slightly.

"What..?" Shinji asked slowly, a wide smirk slowly curving his lips as he realized what he had just walked into. "Ooh, who's this new meat ya got Ichi~?"

Ichigo didn't really want to tell him, but things just felt easy to say with Shinji. "The guy I fought with at the bar.." he glanced away, mumbling out the words he felt ashamed to say.

"Really? No shit! Really? Man, that guy was like a sex-god!" Shinji bounced excitedly.

"Yeah, a sex-god that almost broke my fuckin' nose.." he said, rubbing at the still sore appendage.

"Oh, but I'm sure he made up for it," Shinji continued to grin and Ichigo smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Too bad I ain't gonna tell ya anything.." Ichigo said, turning away slightly from Shinji.

"Aww~. Why not~?" He pouted. Fuck. He pouted.

"Gah..Goddamnit Shin, ya know I always fall for your pout,"

"And that's why I always use it~," Shinji said, the infamous pout now gone, replaced with the just as infamous smile, the one that reminded Ichigo of a cheshire cat, "Now tell me."

Ichigo caved. "Fine.."

Shinji bounced up and down, clapping his hands together like a six year old at a birthday party. "Yay~!"

oO0Oo

Grimmjow sighed as he entered his condo, sighing blissfully at the heat that surrounded him as he did. Riding a motorcycle in freezing cold weather-not exactly a good idea. Grimmjow decided that a nice, hot bath would help him warm up a bit. Yes, he takes baths. Got a problem with that? Didn't think so. Grimmjow set his helmet done on the couch, peeling off his jacket and draping it over the helmet. He waltzed to the bathroom, closing the door and flicking on the light. He stepped toward the tub, turning on the faucet and waiting until it was the desired temperature, before stepping away to let it fill. Starting with his shirt, he grabbed the hem with both hands, pulling it up slowly to reveal his toned and muscular chest and abs, eventually pulling it over his messy head of blue hair. Grimmjow winked at his half-naked self in the mirror, smirking afterward.

"Oh, yeah. No way the Strawberry can resist me," He grinned, turning slightly away and continuing to strip. ** (Okay, Okay. I know I'm only on the second chapter but I couldn't help myself. Think of it as a gift. And yes, I know, Grimmjow is a little narcissistic there, but I just thought it fit. Enjoy the rest~) **The pants were next, his hands coming down to unbuckle his belts, the loose material practically falling off of his hips. Then he was able to just slip off his jean, the garment pooling at his ankles before he stepped out of them slowly. He tugged gently on his boxers, sucking in a slow breath as his cock was pulled free of the confining material. The bath was full now and Grimmjow took a tentative step in, sighing at the comfortable warmth of the water. He swung his other foot over the side of the tub, stepping in completely and lowering himself into it slowly. He ran his hands over his aching body, wishing that the hands belonged to someone else completely. He groaned at the thought. He lay there for many minutes, just soaking in the warmth, when someone knocked at the door.

"Fuck shit.." Grimmjow stood up, draining the tub and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist, letting his wet hair drip onto the beige carpets. He sauntered to the door, opening it in his (almost) all-naked glory. "What the fuck do you want?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Look, I just need a place ta stay, Grimm. You cool with that?"

Grimmjow eyed the lanky form before him, sighing in defeat. "Yeah, yeah..just don't break anything like last time.."

The man smiled. "Thanks Grimm. I owe ya one,"

"That's what you always say,"

"Not..always.."

"Yes, always,"

He grinned. "Well, this time I mean it,"

"Sure ya do. Tch, whatever. Make yerself at home, Nnoi. Again,"

"Oh, I will," Nnoitra announced, plopping down on the couch.

"Well, I'm gonna crash. So don't fuckin' bug me. I need my beauty sleep,"

"Fer what?" Nnoitra asked incredulously. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Hookin' up with a delicious little Strawberry, that's what. Now if you'll excuse me~," Grimmjow said as he quickly walked to his room.

oO0Oo

"And that's basically what happened," Ichigo stated, shrugging.

"Wow, you were drunk off yer _ass_!" Shinji giggled, rolling onto his back from his previous Indian style sitting.

"Shuddap.." Ichigo said with no heat, smacking a still giggling Shinji on the thigh. He rolled back up, pouting.

"What was that for~?"

"Fer makin' fun of me.." Ichigo stated simply.

"Makin' fun'a ya? Jesus Ichi, I'm fuckin' jealous of ya! I wish I could find a man like that.." Shinji sighed dreamily.

"He's not 'My Man' or even anything close to that," Ichigo bit out. "We fucked in a prison cell cause we were both drunk as shit,"

"But ya gotta at least try~" Shinji whined.

"Fer what? To get with him? I think not. He was prolly gonna fuck the next thing that moved anyway,"

"Ichi~ Ya gotta stop doubtin' yerself so much~," Shinji crossed his arms as the pout increased in lethalness.

"Well whataya want me to do?" Ichigo huffed.

"Find 'im and show 'im whatcha got. Do you at least remember his name?"

"Something with a 'G'.."

"Well, that's a start..We could always check your now criminal records. I could go ask that redheaded cop that you were telling me about~" Shinji smirked.

"Oh, you mean the one that totally wanted to rape me?" Ichigo offered.

"Yeah, that one!" Shinji responded, giggling.

"Tch..you are such a man-whore..ya know that?"

Shinji shrugged. "So I've been told,"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at that statement, deciding to join Shinji's 'floor-rolling' as they laughed together. Eventually the laughter subsided and they lay on the floor, Shinji's semi-long hair reaching towards Ichigo's like the roots of a tree searching for water.

"Do you really think it would work, Shin?"

"What?"

"Me..and him.."

Shinji smiled weakly. "A'course Ichi..that's something you deserve.."

Ichigo smiled up at the ceiling. "Thanks Shinji.."

"Anytime Ichi..anytime.."

A companionable silence fell over the two, sleep whisking them away as they lay.

***~Authors note~***

**Okay~ Here's the second chapter Kitties~ Two new characters~ Woop, woop! Grimmjow is so full of himself, ne? Guess ya can take the King outta Las Noches but ya can't take the King outta the..King..yeah. *shifty eyes* Anyways~ Reviews please~ I lurve them. They're like hollows to Adjuchas. Must eat them. Or, something like that. Well, until next time~**


	3. Different on the Inside

Grimmjow shifted in bed, surprised when he felt a warm body nuzzled against his chest.

"Wha..what?" he mumbled out slowly, his voice husky and low.

Chocolate brown eyes looked up into shocked blue ones that widened slightly as they quickly recognized the face of the man beside him.

"I-Ichigo..?"

A smirk played on the younger mans lips before he leaned forward and caught Grimmjow's bottom lip with his teeth, tugging slightly before releasing it. "Hello, Grimmjow.." Ichigo whispered slowly, licking over Grimmjow's abused bottom lip agonizingly slowly. Grimmjow's breath hitched at Ichigo's boldness, not that it should be a surprise to him after the whole jail thing. But still.

"Fuck man.." Grimmjow huffed out before quickly pressing his lips to Ichigo's, reveling in the taste of the younger mans soft lips. Ichigo's hands found their way to Grimmjow's hips, and slender fingers dipped past the barrier of boxer and blanket.

Grimmjow attempted to take a steadying breath, but it shuddered in and out, like he was shivering, which he might as well have been.

Ichigo's hand gripped Grimmjow tightly and he thrust forward instinctually. Ichigo's hand slowly began to move, and right when it was getting good-

The curtains fluttered, the afternoon light shining in, a form stirring beneath the blankets, light blue, squinted eyes seeming even lighter under the harsh rays.

"Fuck time is it.." Grimmjow grumbled out, shading his eyes with a hand as he looked at his bedside clock. It read 1:17. "Fuck..I slept in.." He groaned lowly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing at his eye with one hand, while the other supported him on the bed. He pushed himself up slowly, waiting until the slight spinning of his head subsided before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

His eyes were closed as he washed the foamy shampoo from his hair, stilling in his motions as he heard the door slam open.

"Yo, Grimm. We should go clubbin' lata taday," Nnoitra said nonchalantly.

"Whathefuck Nnoitra?" Grimmjow burst out, shaking out the excess shampoo and peaking his head out from behind the curtain.

"What?" Nnoitra mumbled around his toothbrush. "S'not like I haven't seen yer cock before.." He turned to face the mirror, currently steamed with a single circle cleared so Nnoitra could see himself.

"Whatever.." Grimmjow said, shaking his head. "Just get out quickly.." He pulled back into the shower.

Nnoitra shrugged, continuing to scrub at his teeth.

10 minutes later and Grimmjow was fresh and clean, his hair damp and down, clothes on and ready to face the world.

"So," Nnoitra began, "You didn't answer my question earlier,"

"Whut?" Grimmjow asked around a mouthful of food.

"I said that we should go clubbin' later,"

"Oh..musta been too angry that you walked into my bathroom while I was takin' a shower.." Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra as he grinned.

"Yer welcome," He grinned like a mad man.

"Tch.." Grimmjow shook his head as he continued to eat, gulping his juice and throwing his dishes in the sink.

"But seriously," Nnoitra's smile faded. "You need some tight ass ta loosen up,"

"I already told ya last night, I got my eyes set on a cute little strawberry,"

"Whatever. Yer comin' with me anyway,"

Grimmjow sighed. There was no winning anyway. "Fine.." Nnoitra grinned widely. Grimmjow left to brush his teeth.

oO0Oo

When Ichigo awoke, there was a warm body pressed against his back. His mind worked quickly to remember what had happened the previous night. He sighed when he did, rolling over and pushing at the chest in front of him.

"Shinji, get off'a me.." Ichigo grumbled out, his voice gravelly and groggy with sleep.

Shinji shook his head slightly, tightening his grip around Ichigo's waist. "No..yer comfy..and warm…" he snuggled closer into Ichigo's back as he spoke.

Sighing, Ichigo forcefully shoved at Shinji, successfully dislodging the blonde from his waist. He stood up, pulling his nearly dead phone out of his pocket and checking the time.

"Shit, Shinji. I'm gonna be fucking late if I don't hurry," Ichigo scrambled to grab his charger and plug it into the nearest outlet, sighing in relief as his phone began to charge.

"Late fer what?" Shinji stood up, tilting his head to the side as he spoke.

"Work ya dipshit," Ichigo responded, lightly smacking the side of Shinji's head with the back of his hand, receiving a pout in return.

"What time is it?," the blonde asked, rubbing the side of his head with the palm of his hand.

"12:32.." Ichigo mumbled out.

"Ha! Sucks fer you, havin' ta get a job and shit," Shinji crossed his legs, holding his feet and rocking back and forth, giggling.

"Shuddap, Shinji..now get out'a my apartment so I can take a shower without you attempting to rape me.." Ichigo crossed the room to his door, opening it and grinning when he heard Shinji whine, but leave anyway, a threat to call and text him nonstop escaping his lips.

Ichigo sighed when he was finally alone in his apartment, walking to the shower and turning on the water, letting it reach a suitable temperature before stripping quickly and stepping under the warmed water. He sighed blissfully as the water ran down his fit body. He showered quickly, getting his clothes for work on and hopping into his car as soon as possible.

He knows he went over the speed limit at least 20 times on the way there, but damnit, he had to hurry. He couldn't afford to be late for work again, especially when his boss was Urahara Kisuke. He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the memory of the last time he was late to work. A shudder ran through him. He nodded to Kisuke as he walked in, walking behind the counter and scowling. _Oh boy, another seven and a half hours with this freak of a man. _Ichigo thought vehemently.

oO0Oo

Grimmjow sighed as he sat on the couch, watching some stupid horror movie with Nnoitra while they waited for night to fall. He didn't see why this was so exciting. Three and a half hours of stupid farmers with shovels hitting zombies in the head. What was so interesting about that? He shook his head, standing up to grab another beer, unconsciously grabbing one for Nnoitra as well. The credits began to roll as he sat down.

"Thank God..its over..." Grimmjow huffed out.

"Aww, c'mon! That was a crap shit ending! They can't just _all_ turn into zombies!" Nnoitra howled at the TV screen.

"Tch..I'm goin' out fer some coffee..." He needed the caffeine anyway.

"Ooh, take me with you!"

Grimmjow sighed. "As long as ya pay fer yerself.." he muttered.

"Well fuckin' duh," Nnoitra said, skipping off to get his wallet.

20 minutes later and Grimmjow was pulling into a parking spot at his favorite little café. The same one where a certain orange-haired person happened to work. Grimmjow wondered if he even remembered what happened. He was so drunk he probably didn't.

He saw Ichigo sigh as he walked in, chatting to a thin blonde man at the counter.

"Shinji, how many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm work, unless you're actually going to but something?" Ichigo berated Shinji.

"Aww, c'mon," Shinji pouted as Ichigo continued to scowl.

"Go bother Urahara 'er sumthin'.." Ichigo mumbled.

Grimmjow smirked. "Yo Kurosaki. Get me my usual," He grinned widely.

Ichigo huffed, glaring at Grimmjow but turning around none the less to prepare his drink. Grimmjow wondered what that Shinji guy was smirking about, but decided to shrug it off.

"Ooh, that's the 'G' person you were talking about, ne?" Shinji grinned.

"Sh-shuddap Shinji..I was really fucking drunk..." Ichigo muttered quietly.

"Well I think it's cute," Shinji huffed indignantly, crossing his arms.

"Don't talk so loud, Shin! Jesus.." When Ichigo deemed his face to be a normal color, he turned back to Grimmjow with his drink and snatched his money, knowing Grimmjow had the exact amount as usual.

"Hey, Ichi, let's go clubbin' tanight," Shinji smirked as Ichigo's cheeks pinked slightly at his words.

"Whata coincidence, Nnoitra and I had that same plans," Grimmjow chimed in.

"Fuck no.." Ichigo grumbled.

"Aww, c'mon Berry head," Nnoitra said. "It'd be so much more fun with the two of you there~" he smirked at Shinji, grinning when he giggled softly.

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't deal with this shit right now. "Fine..whatever..I'll go..."

"Yay~!" Shinji bounced in his seat, clapping his hands. Grimmjow only smirked.

oO0Oo

Four hours later and Ichigo found himself sitting at a table with Shinji, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra, all but Ichigo laughing at some weird story Nnoitra had just told.

Shinji nudged him under the table. "C'mon, Ichi. Loosen up a bit. Have some fun,"

"I'm not getting drunk and fucking him again," Ichigo muttered darkly, arms crossed.

"Ichi~" Shinji pouted.

"No, Shin,"

"But-"

"No,"

"Hmph..fine..don't come crying to me when ya can't stop thinkin' about 'im.." Shinji mumbled, glancing away towards Nnoitra.

"I won't.." Ichigo said petulantly, sipping at the slowly warming beer in his hand.

Shinji gasped slightly, grinning madly as he recognized the song that began to play. He could tell Ichigo noticed too, because he saw the way he sat up slightly straighter.

"Ichi.." Shinji began but was cut off by a glare from Ichigo.

"Fuck no…" Ichigo responded, eyes narrowing as Shinji's grin continued to grow.

"Yes!"

"No!" Ichigo shouted, catching the attention of both Grimmjow and Nnoitra. A blush began to spread across his cheekbones. Shinji nodded at Grimmjow, the blunette taking the hint and shifting his attention to Ichigo.

"Yo, Blushin' Berry. Dance with–" Grimmjow was cut off by Ichigo, his face now completely red.

"No, damnit!" Ichigo yelled, crossing his arms and turning away from the other three at the table.

Shinji nudged Ichigo in the ribs painfully, causing him to jerk away from the touch. Ichigo whipped around, about to speak, but stopping when he saw the look on Shinji's face. His jaw snapped shut and he slowly turned his gaze to Grimmjow, scowling and glancing downward. Shinji's expression softened, smiling at Ichigo and patting him on the back.

"Go on.." Shinji encouraged him quietly.

His head slowly rose, making immediate eye contact with piercing electric blue eyes. He could feel his heart freeze, before beating erratically. Taking a steadying breath, he stood up slowly, setting his drink down before charging at the dance floor. Starting slightly, Grimmjow practically threw his beer down before following after the bobbing orange head._ Oh, this was going to be good._ Grimmjow thought to himself, grinning widely, teeth bared.

"You're lucky I fucking like this song you god damn bastard," Ichigo snarled, half-yelling because of the loud music now surrounding them, along with the constantly moving ocean of bodies.

Grimmjow only grinned. "Looks like I'm getting lucky all over the place, ne?"

Ichigo glared at him, closing his eyes in an attempt to shut him out. It didn't work. He could still smell the idiot. He could feel as Grimmjow reached out towards him, taking his hips in his large hands and pulling him flush against him, shocking Ichigo out of his reverie.

"Gr-Grimmjow.." Ichigo looked up at him slightly.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, placing his lips next to his ear as he spoke. He felt Ichigo shiver from the contact, and grinned.

"Just fuckin' dance.." Ichigo growled out. He could get used to this new and aggressive Ichigo.

_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me_ _  
Lets remove the space between me and you  
Now rock you're body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
Cause I already know what you wanna do_

The floor was vibrating from the sound, the bodies moving and gyrating. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow thrusting against him. He gasped slightly as lips pressed gently to his neck, nipping slightly before licking a path to his earlobe, biting at the skin there, and blowing back over the path the tongue had previously created. He shivered at the sudden cold that assaulted his neck. His hands moved up to wrap in soft blue locks and he opened his eyes slowly, looking into softened blue eyes, his mouth parted ever so slightly. Instincively, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Grimmjow, a soft moan escaping his mouth, the sound being lost in the crowd, and Grimmjow's mouth. A tongue teased at Ichigo's lips and he quickly parted them, allowing the man access to tangle with his tongue. A battle of dominance ensued, the two of them being lost in sensation.

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Give in my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude  
But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you_

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was pushed up against a stall in the bathroom, the music playing on the other side of the door muted slightly.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo panted out quietly.

"Shhh.." was Grimmjow's reply as he sank to his knees before Ichigo. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's hands fumbled with the button on his pants, grinning as he succeeded in doing so before slowly pulling down the zipper. He reached into Ichigo's boxers, grasping his now fully erect cock and stroking slowly. Ichigo gasped as his cock was exposed to the cold air of the bathroom. Grimmjow's hand slowly picked up the pace, until all Ichigo could see was stars. Right as he was about to lose it, Grimmjow stopped.

"Eh.." Ichigo panted out, sweat slowly trailing down his back, dampening his nice shirt. Before he had to say much else, Ichigo's cock was enveloped by Grimmjow's warm mouth. A strangled cry escaped him as Grimmjow deep throated him, his hot seed shooting down the older man's throat. Grimmjow quickly tucked the still shaking Ichigo away, zipping and buttoning his pants before patting his ass gently and grinning as Ichigo glared at him. Grimmjow only grinned, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo's face softened, before he leaned forward as well and placed a chaste kiss upon Grimmjow's lips. A tiny smile bloomed on Grimmjow's face, softening his features to that of pure beauty. Then something completely different flickered in his intensely blue eyes. He grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling him from the stall and out of the bathroom, leading the way to the exit of the club.

"Come home with me.." Grimmjow asked, his voice low, and what was that? Pleading?

"Grimmjow, I can't.." Ichigo looked down and away, focusing on a leaf on the ground a few feet away.

Grimmjow hooked a finger under Ichigo's chin, guiding his head so he could face him. "Ichigo, please.." Yep, pleading.

He sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he nodded slowly. What worse could happen?

Grimmjow smiled that God damn smile again and Ichigo couldn't help the butterflies he felt in his stomach from that. Why was growing a liking to this blue-haired bastard so quickly? _Guess ya can't judge a book by its cover, ne?_ Ichigo thought as he was lead to Grimmjow's motorcycle. He was handed a helmet and he slipped it on, throwing his leg over the side of the bike after Grimmjow was settled. He gratefully clung to Grimmjow's waist when told to hang on tightly. They sped out of the parking lot and onto the busy road.

oO0Oo

The motorcycle came to a quick stop, Grimmjow quickly hopping off and holding out a hand for Ichigo, who accepted it and gracefully slid off the bike.

"C'mon, lets go," he said, linking his fingers with Ichigo's and pulling him up a flight of stairs. Ichigo gasped slightly as he was pulled, clinging tightly to Grimmjows hand and stepping clumsily on the steps. Grimmjow stopped abruptly, shoving his hand into his pocket and rooting through it. He pulled out his keys, shifting through them before stopping at a light blue one, and sliding it into the lock. The door opened slowly, and Ichigo barely had time to take in the decor before being dragged into an artfully arranged room.

"Grimmjow.." Ichigo began but was cut off as a pair of warm lips settled over his with gentle pressure.

"Just sleep." Grimmjow said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Eh.." Ichigo's mouth was hanging open ever so slightly.

"I'm not gonna take advantage of you while your drunk..again.."

"What?" Ichigo gaped.

Grimmjow smirked. "Do I need to repeat it for you?" He was only in his boxers now.

"N-no.." Ichigo could feel his face heating up more and more by the second.

"Just get in the bed.." Grimmjow mumbled slightly, sliding into the bed himself.

Ichigo sighed, inwardly admitting his defeat, his head hung as he slipped his shirt over his head. He unbuttoned his jeans, the zipper sliding down with ease. He shimmied out of them, the material pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them slowly, waddling over to the bed and sitting down on it akwardly. A firm hand slid around his waist and he yelped-a manly yelp, thank you very much– as he was pulled back to lay on a solid chest.

"I said to sleep, not to sit.." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He nodded, turning his body slightly and pulilng the covers over himself. He turned away from Grimmjow, but was pulled closer to him by the same arm from seconds before. Grimmjow kissed the back of Ichigo's head, tucking the smaller man into him and burying his face in his hair. Ichigo relaxed greatly, pressing his body into Grimmjow's warmth. Grimmjow snuggled closer before his breathing evened out. Ichigo closed his eyes, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He let sleep claim him, slipping him into the darkness of the night.

***~Authors Note~***

**Well, here it is! The long awaited third chapter! Sorry it took me like, three years... ^^; But it tis complete! Oh, and I actually know where I want this story to go! How shocking is that! *crowd in the back gasps* Oh, shuddap you..  
Anyway! Until next time all! Bai bai~ **


End file.
